je veux t'attacher et te prendre de force
by crazykaori
Summary: De la danse, un Harry un Draco de l'amour de la folie et surtout du lemon!


Titre: Je peux pas lui dire

_**Je veux t'attacher et te prendre de force**_

**Auteur: **kaori-chan

**Disclaimer: **les persos de cette fics appartiennent encore et toujours à J.K.R, heureusement qu'elle les a inventé sinon ont pourrait pas faire joujou avec, comme les petites perverses que nous sommes. Par contre la story elle est à moi ou à l'âme qui ère dans ma chambre depuis pas mal de temps car, effectivement je suis dead après une crise d'apoplexie dût à un délire solitaire devant l'ordi.

**Couples:** à la base et en gros, c'est un HP/DM mais bon ya un peu de BZ/HP/DM

**Rating: **M

**Note de l'auteur: **voilà ma première fic et donc mon premier lemon. C'est donc un one shot, bien que je le trouve pas mal, soyez indulgent!! Au faite je crois bien que le titre n'a rien à voir avec la fic a part à la fin!! suis nul en titre...-.-'

_Bonne lecture!!_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

« Monsieur Potter, les jurys n'attendent plus que vous pour débuter les auditions, nous vous serions très...reconnaissant si vous vous joigniez à nous dans les plus bref délais!

-...Mmmh

-Merci madame jenkins nous arrivons dans quelque minutes! »

Et la dénommée madame Jenkins s'en fût en jurrant sur: les ptits merdeux arrogants qui se croivent tout permis parce qu'il sont jeunes .

« Hermione... je peux te poser une question?

-...

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris d'embauché cette vieille biques frigide? Tu étais si désespérée que sa?

-Et bien monsieur j'me-la-pète-parce-que-je suis-le-meilleur-dansseur-d'Europe, figure toi ke jenkins est peut-ètre frigide mais elle est extrêmement compétente!

-...mmh si tu le dit

-Bon je crois qu'il faut vraiment qu'on y aille, j'espère qu'on découvrira de nouveau talents aujourd'hui!!

Et c'est ainsi qu'Hermione Granger, productrise directrice de l'école internationalede musique et de danse de Londres et Harry Potter le dansseur surdoué de renommée mondiale(et surtout qui a un petit cul très... apétissant, (petit délire solitaire )), s'en allèrent vers les salles d'auditions dans l'espoir d'y trouvé la perle rare.

Effectivement, notre survivant préféré faisait une carrière fulgurante dans le monde de la danse. Depuis cinq ans, il enchainait spectacles et concours, gagnants médailles sur médailles, il était devenu THE danseur a 1 millions de dollars.

Après avoir quitté Poudlard, le jeune et séduisant et bien roulé et sensuel et magnifique et ...(j'en fait trop? Pas ma faute s'il est parfait... j'ai pété un câble, c'est pitoyable je sais...snif snif), donc le beau Harry Potter en avait eu marre d'être aimé de tous juste a cause de simple coups de chance. Et pour des coups de chances, c'était vraiment des coups chances car non seulement il avait réussi en beauté sa dernière année à Poudlard, mais en plus il avait tué voldemort s'en le faire exprès. Et oui, le mage noir à la tête de serpent était mort sur ses toilettes, étranglé par sa bave après avoir vu notre jeune Potter posant de manière très... explicite dans un magasine érotique.(niark niark niark pervers le Voldy)

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Salle de répétition et de danse, 15h:

Des centaines de jeunes étaient venus passer les auditions dans l'espoir d'intégrer la troupe de danse de Londres, qui allait faire une tournée mondiale si le succès était au rendez-vous.

Dans la petite salle de répétition, le stress était à son comble. Certain répétaient avec acharnement leur enchainement, d'autres avalaient des montagnes de cachets contre le stress.Yen avaient aussi qui dormaient (qui sait, c'est peut-ètre une overdose d'anti-stress), et il y avait ceux qui faisait de l'auto-encouragement tels que notre talentueux Draco Malfoy ( kyaaahhh Draaacoooo... je t'aiiimeuh...kof kof désolé j'pouvait pas m'en empéché).

**POV Draco**

Allez Draco, déttend toi, t'es parfait, pas la peine de stesser, tout vas bien se passer. Je m'aime, je suis magnifique, je danse comme un dieux, tout vas bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

« ...' Raaahhh... bordel si sa continue je prend nimporte lequel de ses trisomique et j'le mutile jusqu'à se que je sois calmé!

-Rohlala... mais calme toi draco, c'est juste une audition, zeeeeen! T'es frustré ou quoi?

-Dis moi blaise, est-ce tu tiens à la vie?

-Oui, et là, je suis totale décontracte donc tu vas respirer un grand coup et la fermé ok?!

Mais c'est qu'il a envi que je l'étripe le Zabini! Bon voyons voir...inspire...expire...inspire...expire.

Heu... attend... c'est moi ou il m'as ordonné de la fermé? Mais il est suicidaire ma parole? Où est ce qu'il a vu écrit qu'on donnait des ordres au Malfoy? Je devais avoir fumé des substances illicite le jour ou je l'ai pris comme meilleur amis... oui sa doit être sa!

-Draco...

-...Q-U-O-I!!

-Tu pensse qu'ils nous laisseront auditionner à deux? Parce que moi, je ne passe pas sans toi!

Oooh le ptit blaisy a son papa, faut juste savoir les mater ses bêtes la et après elles sont très fidèles (rire sardonique).

-Ne t'inquiète pas blaisy-chou, s'ils ne veulent pas je les forceraient, je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien!

-Mmh...décidément tu ne changeras jamais draco!!

-Mais j'espère bien!!

-Hahaha oui moi aussi. »

**(fin POV Draco)**

« le numéro 192, c'est à vous!! »

« Draco, dit blaise, c'est bientôt notre tour!!

-Oui je sais, répondit le jeune serpentard »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Le jury etait en plein stade de décomposition neuronnales. Mais qu'avaient ils fait pour mérité sa? Etaient ils punis pour toutes les mauvaises choses qu'ils avaient fait dans leur vie? Les quatres jury subissaient depuis 3h un véritable massacre visuel. La nulité était au rendez-vous et les numéros s'enchainaient encore et encore et encore...

« Hermiiooooneuh, articula le survivant, j'en peux pluus laisse moi sortir!!

-Arrête de faire l'enfant gâté Harry et puis c'est loin d'être finis donc cesse de râler!!

-Nous devrions peut-être faire une pause miss Granger? Coupa monsieur Hooper

-Oui je suis d'accord avec lui, se dépécha de dire madame Jenkins, la tension est presque palpable et nous avons les nerfs à vifs, une petite pause serait la bienvenue!!

-Et bien puisque vous vous êtes passé le mot, un dernier candidats et on fait une pause !!

-AAAhh merci, que terpsychore(1) soit loué!! gémit Harry.

(1)terpsychore: muses de la danse dans la mythologie

Le jurys attendaient avec une impatience non dissimulé le prochain candidat dans l'espoir d'être enfin libéré de ce calvaire.Mais à la place d'un quelconque surexité, apparut la jeune femme qui s'occupait du passage dans la salle d'auditions. Elles se rapprocha à grand pas l'air plutôt agacé:

« Deux jeunes gens veulent se présentés à deux, s'expliqua t-elle, je leur ait répondu que s'était impossible et l'un d'eux s'est énervé, que dois-je faire?

Tout le monde semblaient plus exaspérés qu'autre chose, et Harry qui était sur le point de faire un court circuit intérompit le silence:

-Plus vite ils passeront mieux sa sera, ils peuvent même passés à 12 s'ils veulent!!

Et la jeune femme s'en alla d'un pas rapide vers la porte, faisant entrer un Zabini et un Malfoy plutôt énervé.

**POV Harry**

**-**M...Malfoy? qu'est ce que?

-Sa suffit Harry! Coupa Hermione, Malfoy à le droit de faire ce dont il à envi. Et ne le juge pas trop vite tu pourrais être surpris!!

Arg... mais c'est le monde à l'envers? La quatrième dimension? Une fouine qui danse, mais où vas le monde? Il...il... WOW!! Mais c'est qu'il se débrouille pas mal...putiiin il est doué en plus!! Mais il est pas tout seul!! Zabini aussi!! C'est bien ce que je me disait... c'est la quatrième dimension!!

J'aurais jamais cru dire sa mais... ils sont magnifiques!! Y'a quelque petites fautes mais...ils sont... WOW!!

-Très bien, fit Hermione, d'après les sourires de mes confrères et l'absence de parole de monsieur Potter, vous avez réussi haut la main!! Félicitations!!

Et les jeunes dansseurs s'éclipsèrent à mon plus grand regret, non sans nous avoir chaleureusement remercier.

-Et bien!! soupira le vieille bique frigide, c'est pas trop tôt on n'en n'attendait plus des doués comme sa!!

-Hum... un délice pour les rétines!! soufla monsieur hooper

-Je... je...

-Je sais Harry, tu ne t'y attendait pas!! Et oui les gens changes même les serpentards!! Bon c'est la pause, à tout à l'heure! »

Et Hermione s'élança hors de la pièce après m'avoir fait un petit clin d'oeil.

Mais non , t'as totalement tort hermione, ils a pas du tout changé, il... il est juste 3 fois plus sexy qu'avant. Aaah.. mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive harry? T'es entrin de basculer du côté obscure de la force.

**(fin POV Harry)**

C'est dans des cris de joie que les deux ex-serpentards furent acceuillis dans la salle de répétition. Après être sortis de l'audition, Blaise et Draco avaient laissés éclaté leur joie, sautillant et criant parotut qu'ils avaient réussi, ce qui eut pour effet de redonner du courage à ceux qui l'avait perdu. C'est à ce moment là que la directrice, surgit de nul part tels catwomen, adressa un « courage, si vous avez du talent vos efforts seront récompensé! » à toute la salle, ce qui eut pour effet de remonter à bloc le morale des troupes.

Après s'être congratulé pour son petit effet, Hermione se dirigea vers un Draco au sourire rempli de joie.

« Draco, Blaise... félicitation pour votre petite prestation!! Vous avez éblouis le jury!!

-Et attend de voir la suite, vous êtes loin d'avoir tout vu!! s'exclama draco dans un élan de fierté.

-J'espère bien, reprit la jeune femme, parce qu'avec Harry vous allez souffrir et peut-être même regretté d'être née!!

-Moi je veux bien souffrir si c'est avec Potter répondit blaise avec un sourir carnassier coller au lèvres, jouir de douleur même!!

-Heu ... t'es sûr que ça va blaise? Déglutit Draco.

-Oui oui, tout vas pour le mieux dans ma petite tête de pervers!!

-...

-Bon et bien les garçons je vous laisse à vos fantasmes et à demain pour les entrainements! »

Et c'est sur ces derniers encouragement que la directrice des lieux quitta la salle d'un pas sûre et rapide.

« -...

-Putin mais t'as péter un cable blaise!! s'exclama Draco

-Non pourquoi? Potter à tout ce qu'il faut là où il faut, un corps a en damner un saint et il est totalement inaccessible!! Tout ce que j'aime quoi!!

-Mais c'est pas une raison bordel!! Tu viens de le dire devant sa meilleur amie!!

-Et bien justement, sa fait partis de mon plan pour mettre le-survivant-qui-ne-pourras-plus-marcher-avant-une-bonne-semaine-après-être-passer-sous-mes-draps, dans mon pieux!! rétorqua Blaise.

-Tsss...t'as rien à faire blaise! Soupira Draco

-Potter est un défis et je suis un serpentard, j'y ai tout à faire!! De plus, si tu te sens trop impuissant pour rivaliser tu peux rester observateur de mes prouesses!!

-Haha...laisse moi rire, et mon cul c'est du poulet!! Nargua Draco dans un rictus, je suis autant serpentard que toi si c'est pas plus, on verra qui de nous deux est le plus impuissant!!

-J'attend de voir sa!! que le meilleur de nous deux gagne!! »

Et c'est ainsi que ces deux meilleurs amis, devenus enemis pour les besoin de cette fic, se séparèrent dans un Pop sonore typique du transplanage.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En ce mardi du mois d'octobre, le soleil voulait voir périr la population de Londres et la température atteindra sûrement les 45 degrés avant la fin de la journée. Malgrés se temps à allé manger des glaces au citron, un certain petit décoloré courrait comme un dératé dans les couloirs d'une certaine école de danse car un certain blaise dont on ne nommera pas le nom (et ben c'est fait) à coupé son réveil.

**POV Draco**

Putin de Blaise de bordel de merde!! Je vais le castré celui la!! Il va le sentir passer! La vengence est un plat qui se mang... Koi?Je passe la porte et qu'est ce que je vois?? Un Zabini en pleine séance de drague avec Potter!! Alors c'était sa son plan pour ce matin?! Très bien si c'est la guerre qu'il veut c'est la guerre qu'il aura!!

Je dépose mes affaires et vait m'excuser pour mon retard auprès de cette vieille bique de Jenkins. Puis je salut Potter et adresse à blaise un bon vieux sourir sadique made in Malfoy. Mais c'est qu'il avait tout prévu le cafard, sa tenue est plus que provoquante, elle crie carrément au viol!! Aah ... mais c'est qu'en plus c'est mon jogging qu'il porte là!! Ô rage Ô désespoir mes vêtements son souillés!!

Et le cours commença.

Trois heure qu'il lance des putin de sous entendus salaces! Trois heures qu'il se déanche comme un ver de terre et trois heure que Potter à scotché sa paire d'yeux sur son postèrieur! Si sa continue je vais le perdre ce foutu pari. Tiens, c'est moi où Hooper me coupe dans mes penssées pour reproduire ces pas à la con?! Bon Draco reprend toi, tu fais sa vite fait bien fait et tu reviens réfléchir à la manière dont tu vas faire souffrir blaise. Je me positionne au milieu de la salle, fait le vide dans mon esprit et me laisse envahir par cette douce chaleur qui m'emmène dans un autre monde. Là, je commence à enchainé les pas, avec lenteur et habilité, puis je me laisse emporté par les émotion que me procure la danse.Chaque mouvements m'emène plus loin dans la folie, je suis totalement coupé du monde, plus rien ne compte à part moi. Puis je redescent peu à peu sur terre. Les derniers pas approchent, j'ouvre les yeux pour me remettre de mes émotions, et je salu le public toujours un peu flou devant moi. Je crois que j'ai apperçu Potter qui avait les larmes au yeux. Décidément danser est la plus belle chose qui existe sur terre.

**(fin POV Draco)**

Toute la salle était bouche béé. Plus personne ne respirait. Un silence totale régnait. Draco avait apparament fait un très grand effet sur son petit public, qui n'osait pipper mots. Pendant 5 longues minutes, il alla rejoindre sa place et attendre le verdict, bien qu'il en sache déjà le résultat.

« Et bien monsieur Malfoy c'était...c'était très...expressif. Je... bon c'est l'heure de la pause nous reprendrons aux allentours de 16h, bon appétit jeune gens!! » Se sont sur ses bonnes paroles que Hooper et jenkins libérèrent leur classe pour le déjeuné. »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cafétèria était plutôt animée ce midi, et pour cause, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de malfoy et son époustouflante représentation. Tout les regards était tournés vers une certaine table, où un certain blondinet savourait son petit boeuf bourgignon tout en discutant avec son cher rival.

« Et voilà, quand ce cher Potter n'a d'yeux que pour moi il faut que tu fasses ton petit numéro et tout s'écroule!! T'en as pas marre d'avoir les regards tout le temps braqués sur toi? Parce que moi oui!! s'exlama Blaise assez agacé par la nouvelle bonne humeur du blond.

-Et bien désolé pour toi blaisy-chou mais je suis un Malfoy, c'est donc inné chez moi!! De plus sa n'est que le bon retour des choses, parce qu'avec le mauvais coup que tu m'a joué ce matin tu l'as bien mérité!! »

Blaise qui sentait la colère poindre le bout de son nez, décida de prendre conger de ce cher malfoy et s'en alla cogité sur une petite vengeance digne de Salazar.

Et Draco qui savourait en silence sa récente victoire sur Blaise fût assaillit de jeunes donzelles qui avaient attendus le départ de l'italien pour envahir l'espace personnel du beau Malfoy. Sa n'est pas que la présence féminine génait Draco, mais il n'était pas d'humeur à supporter les gloussements et autres son grotesques de la gente féminine. Il effectua donc une rapide esquive pour ensuite s'eclipser de la cafétèria.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Non loin de là, dans la salle de danse, le beau gryffondor etait en pleine transe. C'est mouvements étaient sauvages et gracieux, rapident et doux, il enchainait acrobaties et entrechats. La sueur perlait sur ses muscles finement tracés et ses mèches rebelles virvoltaient au rythme de ses déplacements. Tout ce qu'ils ne pouvait dire à haute voix, il l'exprimait avec son corps ce qui révélait sa concentration absolue et le déchainement de ses émotions. Le brun se demandait si Draco ressentait la même chose quand il danssait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Draco flanait dans les couloirs de l'école, qu'il n'avait pas eut le temps de visité, et qui mine de rien était très grande. Il fût attiré par un son étouffé par l'éloignement. Décidé à découvrir d'où venait cette délicieuse musique, le blondinet se laissa emporté jusqu'à la source de celle-ci. Il arriva devant une salle de danse, et fût étonné de se retrouvé devant sa précédante salle d'entrainement. Bien que surpris, le serpentard pénétra dans la pièce avec le plus de silence possible.

Devant ses yeux, un beau brun danssait avec sensualité, et de chacun de ses pas , s'échappait une vague d'émotions qui vous invitait à entrer dans son monde. Draco était soufflé, son coeur était près à bondir hors de sa poitrine tant le spectacle était beau. Et il apperçu le visage du dansseur, c'était Harry et Draco n'en n'était pas vraiment surpris, au fond il l'avait sût au moment même où il était entré.

Puis le gryffondor stoppa tout mouvement, il venait de remarquer la présence du blond. Leur regards se croisèrent, s'observèrent, se questionnèrent, enfin Draco brisa le silence:

« Harry c'était... magnifique je...

Mais harry coupa le blond dans son élan:

-Accepterais-tu de danser avec moi un jour Malfoy? »

Ça, Draco ne l'avait pas prévu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

L'àprès-midi passa plus ou moins vite. Au plus grand bonheur de notre cher survivant, qui en avait plus que marre de voir Draco et Blaise comploter dans leur coin, ce qui rappelait au brun ses années à Poudlard, où ces deux là prenaient un réèl plaisir à lui préparer de mauvais coups.

Assez agacé par ce flash back, Harry entreprit, après que Jenkins ait annoncée la fin du cours, de ranger ses affaires pour rejoindre son petit chez lui.

Il faisait partis des trois dernier, dont le décoloré et l'italien qui n'étaient apparement pas très préssés de quitter la salle.

Le brun se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte, mais c'était sans compter l'avis des deux serpentards.

Le gryffondor fût happé par deux longs bras fin, et une langue mutine s'empara de son oreille. Il sentit un corps fin et musclé se lové contre son dos tandis que Blaise se collait contre son torse, explorant son cou offert tels le fruit défendu.

Et là, Harry fût traversé par d'innombrables penssés salaces depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était pris en sandwich entre deux beau mec bien roulés et plus qu'excitants.

Les deux serpentards avaient entrepris de le déshabillé avec une lenteur pleine de sous-entendus, effleurant chaque parcelle de peau du brun, ce qui eut pour effet de lui faire perdre les dernières bribes de lucidité qu'il avait gardé.

Et oui, l'homme est faible, tellement faible.

Soudain, les deux serpentards se décollèrent de Harry à la plus grande déception de celui-ci (héhéhéhé cassé la scène de lemon!! rire sadique de l'auteur Mouahahahaha!!).

« ça n'est qu'un avant goût » souflèrent en coeur Draco et Blaise. « le reste il faut le mérité » laissa échapper le blond. Et ils quittèrent la salle un sourire pervers au lèvres, laissant un Harry Potter en plein désert neuronale.

**POV Harry**

...'

( En raison de films pornos passant en boucle dans la tête de Harry, cette partie de la fic est passé sous silence. L'auteur ayant peur que ses lectrices se retrouvent à l'hosto à cause de saignements de nez trop intenses)

**( fin POV Harry)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Après avoir quitter l'école de danse et s'être séparé de Blaise, Draco était rentré chez lui et s'était glissé sous une douche bien glacé, parce qu'après ce qu'il venait de faire il en avait bien besoin. Laissant l'eau ruisselée sur son corps, le blond réflichissait au évènements de la jounée. Décidément, si Blaise voulait le corps de Harry, lui il en voulait plus, il le voulait corps et âme, tout entier, rien que pour lui. Et quand un Malfoy veut quelque chose il l'obtient.

À partir de cette grande phrase philosophique démarrait un « malfoy versus zabini » Qui s'avérait être très... hot.

Et la température montait, montait et Harry chauffait, chauffait et la frustration augmentait augmentait... Jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor pète litéralement un câble. En ce samedi après-midi plutôt chaud, Harry décida qu'il attraperait le premier des deux qu'il trouverait. Et cette chance fût attribuée à Draco que Harry coinça dans l'angle d'un couloir.

« Mais ça va pas Potter !! s'insurgea Malfoy, retiens tes ardeur!

-Aah? Et comment veut tu que j'y arrive avec votre petit manège?? Dailleurs il est passé où l'autre strip teaseur?

-Pourquoi, tu préfères les plans à trois Potter? »

Et là , sans crier gare, Harry s'empara des lèvres de Draco. Dans son baiser fougueux et brûlant de désir, le brun cala sa main dans l'entre jambe du serpentard faisant sentir à celui ci toute l'impatience qui le dévorait. Et dieu sait combien Harry en avait envi. Puis le survivant se détacha de Draco, haletant et à bout de soufle.

« Cela répond-t-il à ta question?? s'enquit Harry.

-C...clair comme de l'eau de roche!! »

C'est alors que Harry entraina Draco vers une salle vide, où il entreprit de lui arracher tout ses vêtements. La passion se déchainait dans une étreinte sauvage. L'impatience étouffait nos deux dansseur qui goutaient mutuellement chaque parcelle de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindres.

Puis le survivant plaqua le blond contre un des murs recouvers de miroir et le fit grimper sur la barre horizontale. (Et oui, ça c'est le pouvoirs des fics, les héros peuvent baiser nimporte où sans se casser la gueule.Mouhahaha)

Les caresses se firent impatientes et animales. Draco était calé contre le bassin de Harry, ondulant sous les baisers brûlants qui se dirigeaient de plus en plus rapidement vers le sud de son anatomie. Il avait les yeux clos, concentrant tout ses sens sur les lèvres qui se baladaient autour de son nombril. Soudain, quand le brun atteint le membre déjà douloureux du serpentard, celui-ci planta ses ongles dans les épaules de son amant, lui arrachant un râle de pur plaisir. Les deux pupilles grises se plongèrent alors dans le regard émeraude, comme pour les prévenir que sa dernière barrière de lucidité allait bientôt tomber. Et le brun l'avait compris; il passa alors sa langue sur les lèvre de son amant, pour lui indiquer qu'il n'attendait que sa.

Et là, Draco avait craqué, écrasant sa bouche sur les lèvres du gryffondor, il happait la langue de son partenaire en quémandant des caresse plus profondes. Il avait entouré de ses jambes la taille de son dansseur, pour se coller un peu plus contre lui. Leurs corps bougeaitent dans une parfaite harmonie, tel deux âmes soeur destinées à s'unir dans la luxure.

Il remplissaient la pièce d'odeurs âcres et félines. Les gémissements s'intensifiait et la chaleur était quasi palpable.

La bouche de Harry dévorait litérallement le corps du serpentard, traçant des sentiers brulants, à l'aide de sa langue, sur le torse pâle.

La tête renversée, les yeux demi-clos, Draco était perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. La jouissance menaçait de le prendre à tout instants. C'est alors que le survivant souleva le bassin du blond, écarta ses jambes et les ramena au niveau de ses épaules. Puis il présenta ses doigts devant l'antre chaudes et étroite de son amant afin de le préparer. Mais ça, c'était sans l'avis de Draco.

« Haa...Harryy...p..prend moi... prend moi tout de suite...j'en peux plus!

-Mais amour tu...

-Haryyy...ne...ne me laisse pas te supplier..!! »

Et Harry n'allait sûrement pas se le laisser répéter deux fois. Bien qu'un peut inquiet , il se présenta devant l'intimité de son ange, tout en lui donnant un baiser remplis de tendresse et de douceur. Il le pénétra lentement, à l'écoute de chaque réaction. Draco se crispa sous la douleur, mais l'ivresse du moment la remplaça bien vite par le plaisir puis l'envie, le blond en voulait plus, tellement plus! C'est alors, que dans la folie totale, il amorça la premier coup de rein.

Ce premier mouvement leur arracha un puissant gémissement. C'était trop bon, trop fort... tout simplement divin. Plus rien n'existait à part eux, rien n'était plus important qu'eux, le plaisir de l'un augmentait le désir de l'autre, chaque sensation était intense et ils adoraient ça.

Commença alors une danse effreiné entre les deux amants. Le gryffondor entrait et sortait avec violence du corps de son beau blond, faisant crié celui-ci de plus en plus fort. Le souffle court, ils haletaient sous ce délicieux supplice quand:

« Haaarryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy...!!

-Je...ta prostate...je l'ai..., réussit à peine à articuler le susnommé, qui essayait tant bien que mal de rester sur terre. »

Et sous un dernier coup de boutoir, ils jouirent ensemble, hurlant leur deux nom, se cambrant sous l'assaut de ce puissant orgasme, atteignant le 7ème ciel apogée de leur ballait érotique.

Le corps parcourut de frissons, Harry se laissa glisser, lui et son amant sur le sol (n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient sur la barre de danse de la salle! Et ben oui faut suivre!). Tout deux étaient essouflés, perdus dans les derniers spasmes orgasmique.

« Harry...c'était..., soufla draco.

-Oui...c'était plus beau que le lac des signes, ironisa le beau gryffi (lol! Je ne sais pas si c'était plus beau mais en tout cas c'était beaucoup plus chaud...hihi).

-Haha... j'adore danser avec toi!!

-Et moi j'adore danser en toi, sussura le brun à l'oreille de Draco. »Ce qui fit rougir le serpy sous le sous-entendu.

« Ne vous surestimer pas monsieur Potter, lança Draco, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas si ...passif !!

-Et bien, monsieur Malfoy, si vous baiser comme vous danser, et c'est apparement le cas, je suis OUVERT à toutes propositions, répondit le pervers qui nous sert de héros. »

Après avoir lançé un petit sourir provocateur à son amant, Draco se leva pour aller à la recherche de ses habits éparpillés au quatre coin de la salle. Et le brun apréciait particulièrement le spectacle quand le serpentard se baissait pour ramasser ses vêtements (tu métonne).

« Pourquoi le beau Malfoy est-il si pressé de me quitter et, de ce fait, m'arracher à cette magnifique vue? Demanda Harry

-Et bien, maintenant que tu es à moi mon cher Harry Potter, je dois réfléchir à une petite vengeance pour ce cher Blaise qui doit sûrement en faire de même.

-A toi?

-Tu en doutes? » Demanda Draco tout en se dirigeant vers un Harry nu comme au jour de sa naissance. « Si tu en doute toujours, je peux te le montrer... » Le blond frolla de sa main la virilité du brun tout en lui léchant les lèvres.

« C'est... c'est bon, plus aucun doute! Déglutit Harry

-Très bien à présent je-

-Vais choper blaise?! Je peux t'aider, parce que dans tout ça c'est quand même moi la victime, coupa le gryffi.

-Heu...

-En plus j'ai un plan du tonnerre!! Digne de Salazar, re-coupa Harry.

-Haa...

Draco se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée de se méler au plan d'un demi-serpentard aussi pervers. Et il n'allait pas être déçu.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**POV Blaise (**désolé que ce personnage soit si vulgaire et que cela vous choque, mais c'est comme ça que je vois Blaise**)**

J'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort avec Draco... Avec ce que je lui ai fait ce matin il avait de quoi être furax. Raaaaaaaaahh... mais c'est quand même sa faute!! A chaque fois qu'il danse tout le monde n'a d'yeux que pour lui... je vais l'étriper façon serpentard, il va s'en souvenir toute sa vie!! S'il croit que je vait lui laisser Potter il se l'a met bien profonde!!

C'est quand même bizzare qu'il y ai personne dans les jardin à cette heure. Je devrais peut-être rentrer à l'intèreur?!

Au moment où je rentre, devinez qui je vois?? Potter... toujours là ou il faut le gryffi. Je vais pouvoir faire un peu de drague.

Mais c'est qu'en plus il se dirige vers moi!! Aurait-il enfin succomber à mon charme? Il a une démarche tellement... féline! Sa donne envie de lui sauter dessus... Et il à des yeux... arg... on aurait dit un regard à la...Draco?? Il s'est abonné à la Malfoy corporation ou quoi?? Merde, sa ne présage rien de bon!! Faudrait peut-être que je me casse là?!

Et ça se rapproche, et ça se rapproche... Warning! Trop près!C'est trop près!

Bon allez blaizy on se reprend, le petit Potty est juste très entreprenant, autant en profiter!!

Mmmhh... il est plus qu'entreprenant là il est carrément en manque pour me chauffer comme il le fait. Raah...sa langue... bordel... mon oreille. Il me chuchote un truc mais je comprend que dalle... à si voilà fallait juste reconnecté mon cerveau.

« Sa, c'est pour m'avoir laisser en plan dans la salle de danse, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange...chaud! »

Et ben si c'est comme sa qu'il se venge les mauvais coups vont pleuvoir!

« Attend Potter! On va tout de même pas faire sa là??

-Sa te gène?

-ben...pas vraiment mais... »

Aaah... il m'a coller contre le mur. Mais c'est qu'il est sèrieux en plus! Raah... et puis je m'en fout, vas-y Potter fait ce que tu veux, au point où on en est autant que je prenne mon pied.

« T'es un vrai sauvage Potter!

-Et je suis sûr que t'aime sa! »

Mouais c'est vrai qu'il n'à pas tort.

Tiens il y a quelqu'un qui se rapproche... MERDE... c'est pas le mom-... aaaaah... c'est quoi cette langue sur mon...aaah...criiii... je vais péter un câble!!

« Po... Potter ya quelqu'un qui rapplique!!

-...

Il est sourd ou quoi?

-Merde Potter!

-...

Il s'en fout ou quoi??

Merde

Merde

Merde

Aaaaah en plus c'est Draco!!

-C'est Malfoy BORDEL!!

-...

Merlin qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour m'érité ça?! Et là, Potter me sort son sourir made in Malfoy. Je le sens pas là... j'ai un mauvais préssentiment ! Dans quoi je me suis fouttu??

AH! Potter deigne enfin se relever -ben oui il était au niveau de ma braguette à me faire une petite gaterie- donc il se relève à mon plus grand soulagement et...ET...ET il...il embrasse Draco?? Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?? C'est pas qu'un smack en plus...Il est entrin de le marquer là...ne me dite pas que...??

-hum hum (oui là c'est moi qui l'ai intérompt parce que sa commence à être long mine de rien)

-Oui? besoin de quelque chose Blaise?

-Ben des explication serait pas de refus Dray!!

Mon cher ami de toujours mit ses petites mains dans les poches arrière du jogging de Potter ce qui eut pour effet de le coller à lui, et qui eut aussi pour effet de m'exaspérer au plus haut point.

-Et bien Blaise, outre la petite vengeance, je voulais te dire- ou te montrer c'est toi qui voit- que j'ai gagné ton pari et que, par conséquent, Harry est devenu ma propriété!! On regarde mais on ne touche pas, compris?

-Compris!! (ben oui qu'est ce que vous auriez voulu que je lui réponde??désolé Draco sa te dit de partagé? Tsss... je tiens à la vie quand même!) »

Résumé de l'histoire, je me retrouve comme un con, collé à un mur, la braguette ouverte, à réfléchir au vraies question de la vie (genre « to be or not to be, that is the question »).

« J'espère que cette fois, ça marchera pour Dray ».

**( fin POV Blaise)**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**6 mois plus tard**

Cela faisait 6 mois que la troupe de danse de Londres était en tournée dans le monde entier, car il fallait le dire, elle rencontrait un énorme succès. Hermione avait pourtant imposé à ses danseurs une petite pause et un retour au pays pour ne pas, d'après elle, que le succès leur monte à la tête.

Aujourd'hui la directrice et ses comparses donnaient une interview afin d'informé les fans de leurs projets.

« c'est donc à la fin de la semaine que toute ma troupe repartira en tournée, en commençant par l'allemagne, puis en passant par le japon pour ensuite allez en Amérique.

-Très bien merci miss Granger!! termina le journaliste. Et vous monsieur Potter, les fans sont très friants quant à votre vie privée, certaines rumeurs circulent et disent que vous entretenez une relation très... intimes avec le fils de mangemort, Draco Malfoy ici présent, sont-elles fondées?

-Et bien mon cher, je ne vous mentirait pas, Draco est effectivement mon amant, et je profite de cette apparition public pour officialiser notre relation!

Le survivant se mit à genoux. Sortant une petite gourmette en argent de sa veste il pris la main du blond dans la sienne.

-Draco?

-Ou...oui?!

-Je veux t'attacher et te prendre de force jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, accepte-tu amour?

Et après un silence dût à l'incompréhension générale, Draco se jetta sur Harry et le renversa tout en l'embrassant passionément. .

-Mais bien sûr que j'accepte, qu'est ce que tu croyais? Que j'allais un jour pouvoir me passer de ton petit cul si apétissant?? Tu rêve mon vieux!!

C'est ainsi que les deux amants s'embrassèrent langoureusement devant un public complètement bouche bée.

-Et bien...repris le journaliste, voilà une... heu... une bien belle déclaration! Donc... et bien à dans 6 mois pour le retour de notre belle troupe d'Angleterre!! A vous les studios! »

_**The End**_

Bon bah pas de fin guimauve parce que j'aime pas trop sa, part contre un beau happy end un peu pervers sur les bord, comme je l'ai aime!! hihihihihi

Voilà quelque paroles pour illustré cette petite fin que je kiffe (ces paroles elles collent trop bien):

J'ai comme envie d'une fin torride  
Comme on en voit qu'au cinéma  
J'ai comme envie qu'ce soit terrible  
Et qu'ça se passe juste en bas de chez toi

Pas assez de toi / Mano Negra

_**Coup de coeur? Coup de gueule? Donnez votre avis ça m'intéresse!!**_


End file.
